


Halloween Brewings

by TwistedWhimsies



Category: Twisted Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: Creepy stuff, Death, Gen, Horror, Maggots, Murder, Uncomfortable Stuff, Violence, Worms, disturbing imagery, scary stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWhimsies/pseuds/TwistedWhimsies
Summary: 3 Fics for Halloween (post Halloween)ITCH: You just want it to stopPACT: Whatever it takesLOVE LETTERS: Love goes a long way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Halloween Brewings

**Author's Note:**

> You just wanted it to stop.  
> Yet the itchiness persist, prompting you to feel like stripping off your flesh. Good thing your friends are here to help.

The moonlight streamed through the cracks from the curtains and filled the dark room with streaks of light. The room was silent except for the sound of whimpers filling the void.A body laid atop a small bed writhing behind the covers and breathing heavily,their hands leaving deep gashes on their forearms, sharp nails breaking flesh due to its frantic scratching.

Voices fill the darkness.

A hand emerges from the darkness, bloody and pale ,slowly reaching out to the tormented sleeper, grabbing their arms with a monstrous grip as other arms follow thereafter, holding the writhing body down.

A glint of a knife.

An apology.

A scream.

Your eyes opened to meet nothing.

Sunlight passed through the windows and basked your skin in warmth contrasting the cold feeling in your blood. For a few seconds, you sat there in silence, catching your breath, before you plopped right back on your pillows, your (h/c) tresses disheveled and sticking to your forehead. You closed your eyes, trying to recall your dream as your breath evened out.

You turn your body to the sides, flawless arm reaching out for something that you can’t quite recall as your fingers meet nothing but a small throw pillow.

A feeling of hundreds of spiders crawling up your legs made you jump, throwing away your covers and frantically swatting away the bugs climbing up your knees with your hands, only for the sensation to spread towards your arms. 

_Itchy._

A blood curdling scream almost erupted from your throat until you noticed there was nothing there,yet the feeling didn’t disappear. 

You blinked.Once.Twice.

You looked at your forearms. Nothing.

You looked down your legs. Nothing.

Still, you could feel them. Crawling across your body with their little legs, burrowing into tiny crevices and making themselves at home where they weren’t welcome.

“Y/N…”

“Aaahhh!” You screamed, throwing the nearest thing you could get your hands on as your legs gave out and you fell back on the mattress with a thud, the old bed frame creaking at your weight.” GET AWAY! “

The pillow hit Deuce straight to the face.Realizing your actions, you let out a curse and hopped out of the bed to help your friend from the floor.

“Are you ok?” Both of you say at once.

You gave a shaky smile, suppressing the uncomfortable feeling within you as you held his hand and pulled him up. “Just a nightmare.”

The blue haired youngman furrowed his eyebrows, worriedly observing your features for any other sign of distress except for your disheveled appearance. You avoided his gaze and instead walked back to your bed, eyes still looking for something that wasn’t there. 

Too focused on your inspection, you didn’t hear the footsteps behind you approach until you felt a warm sensation on your shoulder. “ If you need me I’ll be here.” Your friend says, voice laced with worry.” I’ll always be here.”

You turn to him and nodded in reply, scratching your cheek lightly.

🎃🎃🎃

"You need to stop doing that.”

“Hmmm. What?” You turned to Ace before turning your eyes back to the lecture.

“The scratching, you’re breaking through skin. ” He says, swatting your arm with his free hand while continuing to text under the desk with the other. “Stop that.”

You frown, realising what he said was true, feeling the sting of an abrasion on your cheek. You were aware of what you’re doing, as the itchiness from early morning didn’t stop but instead spread and intensified on certain parts of your body, it just so happened the only part you could scratch openly was your cheek. “ Ah, yeah. Thanks.” You grinned, leaning over to the side and looking at what he’s doing from under the desk.Your red-head friend scoffed at your actions and the cheeky smile you flashed him. “ A Lover?”

Ace threw you back an equally mischievous smile as he lightly elbowed you. “Jealous?” He wiggled his eyebrows and you rolled your eyes, ignoring the intensifying sense of discomfort inside. You tried not to squirm on your sit. “ Don’t worry. There’s no replacing you.” He grinned.“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m not treating you later.” You retorted.

He swatted your hand again, the sound disrupting Trein’s lecture. The old man looked at both of you sternly as you scratched the back of your hand, eyes shooting Ace an accusing look as he mouthed : _Stop. Scratching._

 _“_ Is there something the Hearstlabyul Dorm Leader need to say to class?”

Ace gave the professor a practice smile, honed by years of getting into trouble and getting away with it.

You tried to avoid looking at the professor, feeling embarrassed at whatever bullshit Ace was spouting, eyes focusing on Lucius on the teacher’s desk as he languidly wagged his black tail.

_Itchy._

A tingling sensation erupted from your forearm, an unstoppable itching urged you to roll your sleeves a little seeing how the skin was covered in goosebumps. You let out a sigh of relief seeing as they were something normal, only for your breath to hitch as you watch something _wiggle_ under your skin,crawling downwards on the lengths of your forearm followed by a dozen more protrusions beginning to move towards your hand to your fingertips. You didn’t move yet you could feel your body shivering from the feeling of something foreign, something that wasn’t suppose to be there, break through the tip of your finger tips.

 _Itchy_.

The thing underneath wiggled, its head making the skin under your pointed finger form a small bump until it broke through skin. A bright red liquid bloomed on your finger followed by something squirming and white the size of a grain of rice.

“Hey, let’s get out of here, its time. ” You jumped on your seat, spooked by Ace’s sudden touch. “Come on y/n.Let’s go.” He insisted.

You nodded, turning your head to give a smile.

You met face to face with your own face.

“Wha–” You’re heart hammered in your chest as you stared at your clone smilling back at you eerily.

“We need to go now."The thing got closer, titling it’s head and caressing your cheeks. Its hands were cold,like life had long departed from it.” We need to go now. “ It, - no… - you repeated, your eyes beginning to sink from its sockets as worms begin to wiggle from underneath your skin, breaking through the your rotting flesh of your face. "Go now…”

A knife directly pointed at your neck.

_“Don’t resist…”_

You leaned back, your hand trying to find something, anything to shield yourself as the decaying figure raised the weapon up, ready to take your life as your hand continuedly fumbled behind you for a flimsy attempt to defend you’re self but there was nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing.

_No one._

A silent scream erupted from your throat as you fell on your back and into the void that wasn’t there before, watching as the image of your rotting figure stared from above as you were swallowed by the darkness.

Warm arms wrapped around you and shook you to reality, your eyes fluttering open and meeting a pair of golden eyes.

“I got you, y/n.” Your silver-haired savior said, adjusting you in his arms and checking for any injuries. “I’ve got you.”

Exhaustion consumed you and you slowly closed your eyes again. The last thing you heard is the bickering of your friends from above while frantically running down from a flight of stairs towards you.

_When did you get out of class?_

🎃🎃🎃

You were on house arrest. Or dorm arrest if you call it, as after the incident of zoning out and falling of the stairs had you injuring a whole leg and if Jack didn’t catch you’d had suffer a fate much worse.

You sigh to yourself, nibbling on a piece of sliced apple Crowley had oh so benevolently gifted you on his visit. “Still no way home.” you said under your breath.

It’s been 3 years and still you’d had no way home. You couldn’t count on the headmaster anymore as he had done is best (or worst) yet nothing.

_Itchy._

You were beginning to feel like burden.

_Itchy. Itchy._

You can’t count on your friends for help forever.

_Itchy. Itchy. Itchy._

And you didn’t belong here.

Yet you couldn’t come back to your world, but then again its been three years do your family miss you? Do your friends, classmates, neighbors anybody remember the person who’s been gone for three years? Do they think about you, do they care, did they even notice you were gone _,did they think you were dead?_

_ITCHY!_

A strong sense of discomfort swallows you and before you even knew it you were scratching your shoulders, your nail repeatedly and rapidly digging to your forearms, trying to override the tingling feeling with that of pain.

“ _Shit.”_ The itchiness grew stronger and spread, your hands frantically tried to soothe the weird feeling, scratching at every expose surface of your skin, leaving abrasions, sharp gashes and opening barely healed wounds. “Stop, stop, stop!” You growled, intensifying your work, wishing you could just skin yourself alive to get away from the feeling. The pain shooting out from your broken leg doing nothing to defeat the urge to scratch your skin off as the sensation of spiders crawling up your legs began anew. Tears spilled from your eyes as you tried to think coherently, yet despite wanting to stop your hands you could do nothing.

This has become a normal occurance for you. But it only happened when…

A pair of slender yet strong arms held your hands back from descending unto your stinging skin, the warm sensation emitting from the touch calming your hammering heart down.

“It hurts.” You whimpered, the pain finally registering in your senses. Your fingernails were cut short, yet it did not stop you from leaving wounds upon your skin,your fingers. “It hurts, Epel.” You sobbed, your lips and trying to control yourself from wailing.

“I know, y/n. I know.” The third year said, pulling you into his chest with one arm “ I’m here to help.” He soothed. “What do you need? Tell me.”

You shook your head, chest heavy with guilt of inconveniencing another person again. You didn’t speak.

“Tell me, y/n.” He repeated, pulling you back from his chest and looking you in the eye. The hand gripping your arms down were firm as your fingers twitched, wanting to continue its work, the sensations of spiders and worms invading your insides intensifying as you look at his aquarine orbs. “You need to _tell_ me.”

Your mouth opened. Then closed. Then opened again yet no voice came out.

The lavender-haired man furrowed his eyebrows then dug in his pockets, procuring a vial of luminous green liquid he quickly pressed to your lips.

Out of sorts, you let the foreign concoction spill down your throat, ignoring the slimy feeling and the metallic taste you drank it all up.

The itching stopped.

You cried harder.

For several weeks the same routine occurred. The weird itching would come and your friend would shove a vial of foreign liquid down your throat. They took turns, it would be Epel visiting that day, or Ace or, Deuce, Jack and the occasional Sebek. But as the leaves fell their visit became less frequent, what with the arrival of Halloween and their duties as Heads of of their respective dorms holding them back. Still, they did not forget to send someone your daily dose.

Not that you needed them anymore. The itching has stopped… But only when they’re not around. It was something you’ve observed for a while whenever you came into contact with them or are near their presence. The discomfort would continue and the uncontrollable urge to scratch the itch away would consume you. Your heart felt heavy at the thought, but it couldn’t be more clear that your assumption was not incorrect. There were no odd dreams, decaying clones of yourself and frantic scratching when they weren’t around. You’ve checked it with other people to make sure of it.

And you knew the reason why.

It was guilt. Guilt that had eaten its way into your mind. Guilt so strong it had physically manifested as a sort of reaction of your body.

You didn’t belong here, yet you were here. You kept on leeching off the kindness of others without giving nothing in return. And you were sure you’re holding them back. You’re holding your friends back as instead of pursuing their wishes they instead decided to adjust their dreams to accommodate you in the fourth year. Deuce had always wanted to be a policeman yet you had overheard him tell Ace that he’ll take a teaching apprenticeship so he could stay in NRC with you. It broke your heart.

You have to set things straight.

Have to tell them to stop forcing themselves to stay for you.

Even if it’ll results to you being alone.

You heard a meow outside your bedroom window and you shot up from the bed, your leg healed, and inspected were the sound came from, finding Lucius chasing some squirrels around.

A chuckle came out of your lips, your eyes looking at the sight before you wistfully. “Maybe I should get a cat?”

You spoke to yourself, body bathed in the orange glow of the sunset, your figure casting a shadow of behind you mimicking a creature protruding several limbs.

🎃🎃🎃

“Hey, Ace,are you bringing a guest from outside?” You inquired through the phone as you adjusted your Halloween costume, which was a white sheet poked with some eyeholes in it. You really can’t be bothered to think of anything else as you were too busy decorating the Ramshackle dorm lounge for movie night,which just so happened to be the night before Halloween. “So I can prepare an extra plate or sleeping bag dumbass. “ You replied to the other line.

You really didn’t see it coming, Ace finding someone from outside school and falling inlove. Oh how he’d grown, you feel kind of proud seeing the immature boy become a capable youngman.

You lied though. You didn’t just ask because you wanted to prepare an extra plate, it’s because you didn’t want another person witnessing the drama when you finally confront your friends. ” Hmmm. Ok.“ You nodded,biting back a frown. It seems like tonight is not the night. You ended the call and looked at the mirror. You squinted. "Holes too small.” You put the phone down on the side of the sink, removed your blanket from your head and picked up the scissors.

You adjusted the fabric on your hand and began to cut.

“Ouch…” blood bloomed from your finger due to accidentally cutting yourself. “Dumbass.” You put your wounded finger on your mouth, intending to lick of the blood.

You did a spit take as you felt something aside from the blood enter your mouth. “Pwah! Pwah!” You spit on the sink, watching in horror as you see something else mixed with your spit. A wiggling white clump of worms. _Maggots_.

Your stomach churned as you were hit by an overwhelming sense of nausea. You quickly twisted the faucet to wash of the insects off ,then cupping some water in your shaky and hand gurgling it,your arm holding unto the counter to keep yourself standing.

You spat out the water to the sink, finding more maggots mixed in. You shook your head, unbelieving as you tried to calm your beating heart.

_It’s not real. Not real. Not real._

You repeated to yourself despite the feeling of wingling in your mouth and crawling underneath your skin. “Not real. Not real. _Not real_.” You grit your teeth as the wave of discomfort only grew stronger.

You didn’t know what to do, you threw away the vials, thinking you didn’t need them anymore.

You tried to even out your breathing, slowly opening your eyes,expecting to see nothing there as usual.

A face blinked back at you.

And then another.

And then another

And then another.

_Itchy_

Your arms wrapped around your form, nails dragging on the soft skin and creating more marks than would join the others, repeatedly. Trying to numb the itch with the feeling of pain as you pressed your back to the wall behind you as fhe figures behind the mirror began to decay.

_Itchy. Itchy._

The room began turning smaller, the sound of the running water becoming too loud, the tingling on your skin burning too much as their decaying arms reached out for your trembling form.

“Y/N!”

A loud knock came from the other side.

“Y/N! Y/N!”

They called out again. The sound of Jack’s voice commanding as the hinges of the lock door shook with every pounding.

“OPEN THE DOOR, Y/N! OPEN THE DOOR!” came Deuce and Epel’s voice, and for a moment you were filled with hope. You turned your head back to the mirror absentmindedly, but instead you were met with your face.

They’re body was translucent and emitted coolness, behind them were flicking silhouettes of decaying bodies that looked at you in different range of emotions.

You pushed yourself further on the tiled wall as your clone grabbed both your gashed arms.

“Go now…” Came their voice, sounding like a dozen people speaking at once.

They said pulling you towards the mirror. You shook your head, tears spilling down your eyes as the uncontrollable itchiness made you want to rip of your skin more than tondo anything else right now.

“Go. _Now_.”

They say more firmly, their grip turning painful as their nails dug through your skin where a million of wiggling creatures spillled out of the fresh wound and mixing with the dark blood that dripped to the floor. You shook your head, hands struggling yet to no avail as fhe shadows from behind your doppelganger began to push your body behind the mirror.

_“Please…”_

Their voice change softer, catching you offguard. They smiled bitterly then slammed your head on the mirror’s surface.

_Once._

_Twice._

_Thrice._

The door exploded open and your body was caught into a tight hug before you were slammed back again, no doubt to finish the job.

“Sebek, _now_!”

Came a shoot followed by a screen as green light erupted from within the small space.

🎃🎃🎃

You woke up in your room.

“They’re awake!” An unfamiliar voice says beside you, altering you of a stranger by your side. You hear loud footsteps come into the room as you were assisted to sit up by the stranger, whom you assumed was Ace’s lover.

“Y/N…” Deuce was the first one through the door, immediately holding your hand tightly. “Y/N…” Tears began to collect from the corner of his eyes and you could only give him a sorrowlful smile. “We almost lost you.” His lips quivered.

“Hey! Hey now! Don’t say such depressing things, it’s ok now!” Ace said coming in and trying to light up the mood. His lover came to his side and wrapped an arm behind him. “Thank you for looking after them.” Ace said, looking down at his partner fondly.

“What happened?” You finally asked after taking a sip of water from Epel who came to be by your side. “Why…?”

“Halloween night.The Bridge between the living and the dead more stronger. Ghosts with baggage. That’s it.” Came Jack’s gruff voice. “That’s it. But we’ve taken care of it. _Permanently_.”

You weren’t satisfied with his answer, but yet you were glad to be done with the whole ordeal. “Where’s Sebek?” You asked. Ace shrugged. “ Getting something.” You frowned at the incomplete answer. “What? I’m not his keeper.”

You shook your head and chuckled, exhaustion eating at your remaining energy.

The sound of the grandfather clock chiming to signify midnight bounced within the room.

“Happy Halloween!” Ace’s lover said, giving the red-head a kiss . You turned your head away from the scene, feeling like you’re intruding.

You turn to greet Deuce but you stopped midsentence, a feeling of something cool on your stomach making you freeze. You looked up at Deuce’ sorrowful expression.

The sting of betrayal came even before the searing pain of a knife embedding and twisting itself deeper in your gut.

“AH-hhhmmmggg!” Your eyes landed in the couple in front of you, watching as your friend covered his lovers scream, a sharp dagger protruding through their chest.

Your body became heavy as blood continuedly flowed through the hole in your torso followed by a rotten stench it turned black and your skin began to rot, yet despite the gorey scene Epel did nothing but caress your head lovingly as Jack watched emotionlessly.

_They’ve done this before._

As you loss your consciousness, several scenes flashed through your mind.

_Halloween._

_Rowdy visitors._

_A walk in the night while waiting for your friends to arrive for movie night_

_Figures in the darkness emerging, visitors who haven’t left yet._

_A fight with Grim._

_A blast._

_Your kitty lying lifeless on the floor._

_Your blood curling scream._

_Your boiling anger._

_Fighting. Biting. Kicking uselessly._

_An attack that sent you flying, body impaling itself on the sharp pointed fences of your dorm._

_A flash if magic._

_Cries from beyond the veils of life and death._

_“I should’ve been there. I should’ve been there.”_

_“ Shit. I could’ve stopped this. I.. I should’ve not gone anywhere else.”_

_“I wasn’t… I couldn’t…”_

_“Hey, y/n. Come on. Speak. Please.. Hey. Tell me you’re ok. Tell me, what you need.”_

_“Human…..”_

_You watched your friends spiral into grief and guilt over your lifeless body. But then one day you awoke in another._

_Then another._

_Then another_

_Then another._

_They kept trying despite your disagreement. Despite the sound of your discomfort and anguish in inhibiting another body molded to look like your own._

And so the cycle continues.

Until they find a vessel that wouldn’t rot from the inside.

Until they find a body suitable for your soul.

Until the itchy feeling of their guilt gnawing at their insides is overridden by the joy of having you return.

Until then…

Until then…


End file.
